The present invention relates to a retainer adapted to retain an arm in a position mounted for pivotable movement on a base, and particularly to a shield retainer for a juvenile seat including a pivotable barrier shield. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retainer adapted to retain a pivotable barrier shield arm in a frame of a juvenile car seat.
According to the present invention, a retainer is provided for use with a juvenile car seat that includes a frame and a shield mounted for pivotable movement on the frame. The retainer is adapted to retain the pivotable shield on the frame so that the shield may be pivoted between a lowered position in front of a child seated in the car seat and a raised position above the child.
The frame includes a pair of shield mounts and the shield includes a pair of arms and a barrier coupled to a forward end of each arm. A rear end of each shield arm is pivotably coupled to one of the two shield mounts. The rear end of each arm includes a connector adapted to be coupled to the frame and configured to include a pivot shaft and a flange appended to the pivot shaft. Each retainer extends about one of the pivot shafts and engages an inner surface of the companion shield mount to block movement of the flange through an aperture formed in the shield mount and adapted to receive the pivot shaft therein so as to retain the pivotable arm of the shield on the frame.
In preferred embodiments, the retainer includes a base formed to include an opening therethrough. The base includes a flexible curved tongue that is formed as a ramp and includes stop ribs spaced-apart from the tongue. The tongue cooperates with the base and one of the stop ribs to define a retention portion therebetween. The retention portion traps the flange of the arm therein so that the retainer rotates with the shield about a pivot axis during pivotable movement of the shield between the lowered and raised portions. Thus, the flange is blocked from sliding through the aperture formed in the shield mount to retain the pivotable shield on the frame.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.